


Broke、Reborn

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: When the teacup breaks,When the fog clears,Although he can't mend the broken teacup,the teacup still belonged to him.When the sun rises，we are reborn.当茶杯破碎，当迷雾尽散，尽管他不能修复破碎了的茶杯，但茶杯依然属于他。当太阳升起时，我们迎来重生。





	Broke、Reborn

"那么，这节课就到这里了。"他关掉了幻灯片，室内的灯重新亮起，学生陆续离开教室。  
连续多日的失眠让他头疼欲裂，手指再一次伸向了口袋里的橙色塑料药瓶。  
一片小小的阿司匹林就可以解决头疼的问题。  
他知道真正的问题不在这里。  
最近几天的天气都不太好，阳光很多天没有出现了，乌云和将倾的雨水伺机等候着，好似等候一场无声庞大的暴风雨。  
碍于他的精神状态，同事建议他找个心理医生聊一聊，随便说点什么。"I Know These Tricks,They doesn't work."他摇了摇头，他清楚那些例行的套路，问题或是答卷。  
但他留下了那张名片。  
白色的卡片，正面只写了"Dr.Lecter"，背面是地址。  
最终见到Lecter医生是在半个月后，他已经被不稳定的精神状态弄的有点疯狂，还在他还能在课堂上保持理智，没有对着四周的学生"模拟"凶杀现场。  
Hannibal对着镜子整理了一下暗红色的领带，银蓝刺绣隐隐流动着光泽。他伸手从旁边的桌子上取来一个黑色的绒盒，里面是一对袖扣。  
7:30，他再三确认了时间，打开了房门。  
"晚上好，医生。"黑色卷发的男人向他打招呼，身上的暗红色衬衣同他的领带相得益彰。  
"请进。"  
唱片机里流淌着小夜曲，轻柔的灯光堪堪照亮两人所在的软沙发上。  
"Dr.Bloom向你介绍了我？"他问，眼神不具任何威胁性地打量男人，观察对方的动作，任何一个微笑的表情。  
"是的。"他抿了抿嘴，抬眼望着他，"她说你对我这样的‘病人’别有一套处理方法。"  
Hannibal笑起来，"Will，对于心理医生来说，我们不会遇到一模一样的病人。你知道，这就像不存在两起完全相同的谋杀案。"  
"当然。"

他的脑子头疼欲裂，零碎的片段幻灯片似的播放着，穿插着刺眼的光芒和咸腥的海风。  
这是一场没有终点的梦境。  
月光下的血渍是全然的黑色，它们很好的隐蔽在周遭的黑暗里，他拥抱着Hannibal，尽管身上的伤口源源不断地流着血，鲜血顺着伤口、额头滑落，遮住他的眼睛，但他依然收紧了手臂。  
此时，这已经是一个相当费力气的动作。  
最后他无力地将头靠在男人的肩窝当中，像之前的很多次那样。与之前所不同的是，这次他拥抱着Hannibal一起坠下了悬崖。  
他的血、Hannibal的血，在他们靠近彼此的身体间融汇，不分彼此，最后融入漆黑的海水。  
Jack到达现场时只发现了"红龙"的尸体，很快他就注意到了悬崖边的两行蹒跚的脚印。  
Alana紧随其后，也发现那足迹。  
"我们也许不会再见到他们了。"Jack站在悬崖边，海风吹起他深褐色的风衣。

光鲜不算明亮的房间里，两人对坐在沙发上，这是他们最熟悉对方的场景。  
Hannibal向后倚靠在沙发里，仔细地看着Will的容貌，对方的眼睛、睫毛、嘴唇……手指，他一一扫过，然后开口，"只有这样我们才能说说话。"Will盯着他，目不转睛地，"但我只是你的幻想。"  
早餐被放置在白瓷盘子里，Hannibal端着盘子走上楼梯，二楼的卧室当中，Will沉睡在雪白的被褥之中，没有任何醒来的迹象。  
唯有窗边的医疗仪器上的数字显示着他的生命体征。  
他放下盘子，伸手揉了揉Will的头发，又轻柔地抚摸男人的脸，然后俯下身子亲吻着Will的额头。  
盘子里的早餐逐渐冷却，他却一点没动。  
"Will，快点醒过来吧。我要等不及了。"  
Alana曾经威胁过他，夺走了那座透明囚笼里他触手可及的一切。  
但那些都不是他最担心的。  
他垂下眼睛，把自己的手搭在Will的手上，他们之前从未如此亲近。  
"Will，见到我你会觉得高兴吗？"他隔着透明的幕墙问道，其实，另一重意思早就在心底明了，"Will，我很高兴能见到你。"他希望Will会来看望他，他希望他们的人生永远有交集，他希望这里不会是终点。  
当Will开口说："Please."的时候，他无法克制地笑起来，满足感溢出心头。  
"Will."他吻着Will，胸口就像是生出了冰锥，刺得他生疼。  
He can't live with him.He can't live without him.  
他们两人组合成了一块拼图。  
他轻而易举地击碎了Will身边的所有联系，让他只能依靠自己，只有自己。而用力过猛却摔碎了茶杯。Bedelia总是警告他，可他想要复原茶杯的时候才意识到了过火。  
现在，他站在破碎的瓷片中央，手足无措。

我们要如何回到茶杯掉落的那一刻？  
喷涌的红色映在视网膜上，声音、气味、图像，它们从四面八方浸入头脑，在思维宫殿里开辟出一间新的房间。  
Hannibal拨通了电话。  
闪烁的警灯包围了这栋房子，临海的安宁被外界打破。他们在这里找到了失踪一年多的Will·Graham，而Hannibal却不知所踪。  
"他会再出现的。"Jack的眼神深沉，他望着送上救护车的Will，十分笃定这一点。  
变化是双向的，并且潜移默化。这种状态放在Hannibal和Will之间不如说是"Influence."  
在医院的治疗下，Will在半个月后恢复了清醒。  
有限的医疗资源使他在此前昏迷了很长一段时间——坠海时伤到了头部，但捡回一条命已经是万幸。  
重新见到Alana，他以为自己还在梦里，于是他并不开口，只是安静地打量她。  
"感觉好点了吗，Will？"  
他点点头。  
"Hannibal给我们打了电话。"  
他开始思考这是否是个梦境，他环顾四周，没有黑色的鹿或是流淌着的黑血。  
Alana坐在他身边的椅子上，暗紫色套装下的气质与他往日所见截然不同，陌生的让他甚至不能确定这是Alana本人。  
她涂着酒红色唇膏的嘴唇张了张，"因为你，他需要求救。"然后她微笑起来，"听起来很不可思议，Hannibal·Lector需要求救。他改变了你，你也改变了他。"  
黑色的小牛皮手包被她放在旁边的柜子上，她的双手交叠置于膝上，"我们都知道，他逃走了一次、两次……我们很难再抓到他。"Will伸手去拿水杯，Alana见他双手颤抖，为他端起了水杯，递到他嘴边，"但你还在这里，他就一定会再出现。"  
"所以，又是诱饵的把戏？"他灰绿的眼睛盯着Alana。  
Jack推门进入，站在床尾，"这不是诱捕。我们在等待。"  
"当我们提到‘诱饵’时，大多数时候是作为食物。"Jack黑色的眼睛直视Will，"对Dr.Lecter而言，你不是他的食物，也不是附庸，你是他的一部分。"  
"为了自身的完整，他一定会回来。我知道他为什么会在那天晚上给我打电话。"  
"他无力修补这个破碎的茶杯，只好把他返厂维修，到了合适的时间，他会拿回他的茶杯。"  
Will的唇角上挑，"你怎么能够确定我不会先一步去找他？"他摸着水杯，"我知道该去哪里找他，他知道我会去哪里找他。"  
Jack没有争论这一点，"所以你们天生一对。"他也笑了笑，离开了病房。  
"你们无法抓住他了。"  
Alana从他手里拿走了水杯，放在柜子上，"听起来好像我们应该让你俩亡命天涯。"Will不可置否，"但是出了点小问题。我希望这不会影响结果。"他望着Alana。在那双眼睛里，Alana看到了Hannibal。  
"我不在乎是否能抓到他，"她站起身来，俯视Will，"我想让他脱掉那层伪装的皮。"  
"他早就这么做了。"  
涂着红色指甲油的手指放在他的胸口上，Alana放平了掌心，冰凉的掌心之下是跳动的心脏，一个鲜活的生命在她手下响动、滚烫，"他只是显露了他的暴戾，这是他在理智范围内想要展现给我们的。我要看到他的心，是否和人类一样。"  
Will摇摇头，"你甚至不知道他是否有心。"  
"我已经碰到了他的心。"她的手仍放在Will身上，然后她微微加重了力气，"他能为你做到何种地步？我很好奇。"

棕色西装，条纹领带，精致且一丝不苟的男人拿起沙发上的手提包，走出房间。经过楼下大厅时，一位微胖的中年女人同他打招呼："Lenny先生，您要出去了？"他回以流利的德语，"是的，女士。""祝您有个愉快的一天。""您也是。"他微笑着转过头，走进大厅外的人群之中。  
这家餐厅绝对不是什么隐蔽的地方，但是否隐蔽并不是Hannibal选择它的原因。  
Good Tastes always.  
他点好了餐，静静等待着。  
16:32，穿着深灰色风衣的男人推门进来，侍者向他询问着，他回答了几句，转身直直地向着他的位置走来。  
我知道要去哪里找他，他知道我会去哪里找他。  
"我没有听你说过德语。"  
Will脱掉了大衣，回到："我也没有。"  
Hannibal笑起来，"希望这次符合你的口味。""只要没有西芹、百里香。"Will重新坐下。  
侍者很快上了菜。从Hannibal的表情便可推断出来，他相当喜欢这道菜。  
"我以为你也许会亲自下厨。"Will轻巧地将盘子里的肉分割。"我很久没有动过刀子了。"Will十分惊异地看着他，对于Hannibal来说，这可真是十足的怪异了。  
"我在寻找比做菜更重要的东西。"他端起酒杯，轻轻摇晃着，酒香便因氧化逸散开来，"只有我找回了那样东西，我才能够继续做菜。"  
唇形特殊的嘴唇弯起来，Will看着他，停下了刀叉，"那你找到了吗？"  
"已经找到了。"Hannibal微笑着转脸去看窗外，他的眼神精准地落在街道对面不起眼的几辆车和一个看似匆匆走过的行人身上。  
"Shall we？"他擦了擦嘴，将精致的印花手帕留在了餐桌上。  
Will站起身来，喝完了最后一口酒液，"Of course."  
盯梢的人没有看到两人出来，而那个座位已经空了。  
男人赶紧通知了Jack，并且下令让人封锁餐厅。  
这两人就如人间蒸发。  
Alana早有预感的看着Jack推开了门，在Jack开口之前她就道："Hannibal拿回了他的一部分，他已经完整。你们不可能再抓到他了。"她的表情有点失望，"很遗憾不可能再见到Hannibal的另一面——相当人性的一面。"提及"人性"这一形容词，她不禁笑起来，"这样的一个特例，我真不知道要怎么形容了。"  
这是在意料之中的事情，也足够让人生气。  
事实上，某种程度上，Jack几乎放弃了抓捕Hannibal。坐在他面前的Bedelia一如既往的优雅，"你心里明白，你只是想救Will。关于Hannibal，你早就接受了这个结果。"  
"他们就是一对亡命天涯的眷侣。"  
"不完美的完美。多神奇，"她望着Jack，"他们如此万里挑一，又契合在一起。"  
"有时候我们只能去看，我们都是别人的路人。"  
Jack目送她离开办公室。  
也许谋杀案还会继续，他还会继续抓捕罪犯，也许下一次见到Will·Graham，他已经是Hannibal·Lecter的共犯了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Reading


End file.
